The Book
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: Draco thoughts of the Diary during its stay at Malfoy Manor. Challenge fic. One shot.


**_Disclaimer:_**** I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Challenge fic for ****_Seven Deadly Sins Challenge_**** by reveur-de-minuit**

**Sin: Sloth**

**Character: Draco Malfoy**

**And ****_The Wand Wood Competition_**** by xPerfectlyImperfect**

**Rowen**

**And ****_Hogwarts Classes Category Competition_**** by Montley**

**Flying Class (Quidditch player)**

**And ****_The Greenhouses Competition_**** by Slytherin Cat**

**Whomping Willow**

**_The Book_**

Draco often found himself with nothing to do during the Summer Holidays especially when his friends were all off on holidays.

There was nothing to do in the Manor. It was boring to play Quidditch himself and there was a limit to the amount of books you read. You only read what is absolutely necessary, which meant that he had absolutely nothing to do.

Anything he did not want to do, he commanded his personal house elf to do it. His father often told him that all he needed to do was study and get high marks at Hogwarts. They were rich enough to get everything else done.

He could practice magic if he wanted but there weren't many things he could practice. He had only finished his first year at Hogwarts.

His father was off planning something again.

Draco knew he was planning something because he often carried around a dark leather-bound journal in his hands that reeked of Dark Magic and something that just felt _wrong_. He often wondered how his father was even able to carry that book. He was not able to stand even one minute in the same room as the journal.

It was the journal that had been in his father's office for as long as he could remember. It had been placed under many runes and wards. His father had shown it to him once and warned to never touch the book. He would never had touched the book anyway.

They were going to Diagon Alley later today as the booklists had arrived for the new year. His father had told him that Lockhart was to be their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for that year so they had his complete set works in their booklist.

Flourish and Blotts had been full of people waiting in long queues that trailed outside the shop. He noticed a bunch of redheads near the center and sneered. The Weasels were there, Potter and Granger too if the brown and black haired figures that stood near them were any indication.

He noticed his father pat his pocket again and the vague outline of a book stood out for a second but that was enough for Draco to know what it was. Why had his father brought the journal to DIagon Alley today? They had already visited their vault so it could not be to leave the journal in their vaults. Draco sighed, he would never understand how his father thought.

He had wandered through the shop looking for an interesting book so that the day would not be an entire waste. Father had already promised that he would be in the Slytherin Quidditch team this year. He had already received his Nimbus 2001.

He had chosen his book and walked out the aisle to see his father walk into the oldest Weasel and the youngest female's cauldron had gone flying, scattering her belongings everywhere.

Draco sneered once more. Honestly could they not shrink their items? They were wizards for Merlin's sake, they did not have to behave like a bunch of muggles!

He watched in horror as his father was physically punched by the Weasel patriarch. The entire family was disgraceful. He ignored the fact that his father had punched the weasel back. It was simply a slip of his hand while he reached for his wand.

They were pulled apart by that oaf that lived on Hogwarts grounds.

Draco watched as his father stood up and spelled himself back to perfection while the blood-traitors had completely forgotten about their wands and were dusting themselves off, his book long forgotten as it had fallen out of his hand and been returned to its original place.

His father picked up a few books that had scattered from the cauldron and sneered down at the Weasel family in disgust. He noticed the journal was within the books that slipped back into the girl's cauldron.

He had a bad feeling seeing the journal in that girl's hands but his father knew what he was doing right?

He did not say anything and merely followed his father out of the shop without a second glance back.

Even if he did tell his father, there was nothing he could do and there was nothing Father would do either. It was supposed to be a secret after all.


End file.
